


The Most Important Thing

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: Kat had one mission her entire life. Protect John and Sarah Connor. She had never thought before what it could cost her, but after jumping forward in time and meeting Derek Reese, she begins to question everything. Secrets are revealed and relationships develop, but who will survive? Derek/OC





	The Most Important Thing

Five hours. That’s how long the chess tournament that Kat was being forced to watch had been going on for. When she had joined forces with the Connor’s two years ago she had been expecting non-stop action…not chess. She looked over at Sarah who seemed engrossed by the tournament, as she tried to assess how it was going. From the worried expression on John’s face, the answer was not good. She let her mind drift off to her late father and thought about how he would enjoy the tournament, as she remembered he was an avid chess player. She tried to hold onto her memories as strongly as possible but slowly she was forgetting more about the man who had taken her in as a baby. Who had raised her for one mission. Protect the Connor’s, no matter what. However, neither of them had expected him not to be there to help her. She could see the fear in his eyes as she held onto his hand and watched him slip away. He wasn’t scared about dying, but instead that he hadn’t taught her enough. She was only sixteen when it happened, it was all too soon. Ever since Cameron, their Terminator protector had arrived, she felt useless. How could she compete with someone who could bend metal with their hand?

“Are you alright?” John questioned, when he noticed the sad expression on her face.

“Yeah, just thinking” Kat shrugged back.

This seemed to satisfy John as he turned his head back to the tournament, concentration etched over his face. Sometimes she could see the leader that he was supposed to become when she looked at him…but other times she just saw the scared 15 year old boy he was. Even if she hadn’t been ordered to protect him, she still would. He and Sarah were the closest things she had to family. The only things really. She saw Sarah’s eyes flicker over to a man in a large trench coat who had just entered the room. It was dark so it was hard to see his face, but Kat could tell the man had evoked some sort of reaction in Sarah. She could see why, he was clearly attractive. Sarah quickly averted her gaze as the man seemed to scan the room.

“Your only human, you know” Kat teased, as they watched him leave as quickly as he entered.

“It’s not that, he just…looked familiar” Sarah shook her head, as Kat frowned.

The tournament was over soon after that, and thankfully the Turk had lost. Andy wouldn’t be getting his military contract, and he didn’t realise just how lucky he was.

* * *

 

Kat had gone outside to grab some chips for dinner when she received a frantic phone call from Sarah, who explained to her that Andy was dead and the killer was the man they noticed from before. As if on cue, she spotted the same man running towards her into the alleyway besides the building. Without a second’s thought, she threw her chips at the man, surprising him enough that she was able to lunge at him, pushing them both to the ground. However, the older man quickly got the upper hand, as he came to grab her from behind, restricting her from moving her arms. She pushed off from a nearby wall and sent him stumbling backwards, which allowed her to get an arm free and elbow him in the stomach. She then whipped around a sent a strong punch to his face, and kicked the back of his knees, sending him back to the ground. She thought she had finally won the fight, but suddenly he kicked out and sent her flying down beside him. Within a second, he had rolled on top of her, his strong arms pinning her down. That was when she noticed the symbol on his arm, the unmistakable label of prisoners of Skynet.

“You’re from the future” She gasped, as their eyes locked.

“Kat!” They heard Sarah cry from not far away, as the man jumped off her and began running down the alley.

He hadn’t gotten far before the police showed up and arrested him, as Sarah grabbed Kat, hiding them both behind a nearby wall.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Sarah insisted, as she surveyed Kat for injuries.

“I’m fine” Kat shook her off.

“What were you thinking? What if he had shot you?” Sarah exclaimed.

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same” Kat scoffed.

“I could have handled him” Sarah stated.

“I’m not a little kid anymore” Kat told her, as Cameron approached and they brought the conversation to an end.

* * *

 

John had managed to easily hack into the police database and confirmed that the man was indeed from the future. Kat had persuaded Sarah into taking her along to see the man, seeing as she had no classes on the day. Before they had jumped into the future Kat had been looking into colleges, but everything that happened in the last weeks was a harsh reminder that they would never have a normal life.

Sarah was the first to enter the interrogation room the man was being held in, as he looked at her in shock, as well as a little bit of awe. He seemed to sit up straighter when he saw Kat following not far behind, as the two women sat down opposite him, disguised as his lawyers. No one said anything for a few seconds, as Kat couldn’t take her gaze away from the man’s piercing green eyes.

“You shouldn't be here” He announced.

“I know who you are” Sarah retorted.

“And I know who you are. Who else but Sarah Connor would have burned down that poor kid's house?” The man went on.

“It was you, wasn't it? On Andy's porch that night. You've been watching. You wanted to kill him, the poor kid, and you did” Sarah suggested.

“I didn't do it. All I wanted was the Turk. Somebody else killed him and took the machine” He replied.

“What?” Sarah frowned.

“He was dead when I got there. He was dead and the Turk was gone, and I hoped you'd done it” The man told her.

“You thought I killed him?” Sarah scoffed.

But you're here. And the Turk is out there. So we both failed” The man retorted.

“And how do we know you’re not just lying to us? That you’ve not hidden the Turk somewhere?” Kat inquired, as the man seemed a little taken aback when she spoke.

“We’re on the same side here. Who are you anyways?” He asked.

“She’s John’s adopted sister” Sarah pointed out, as the man’s eyes widened.

“You don’t know me?” Kat queried.

“I’ve heard of you…a lot” The man informed her, as her frown deepened.

“Look, you gotta get out of here. If you haven't figured it out, I have a T-triple 8 on my ass. Now if you found me, it will too” The man went on.

“We should get you out” Sarah suggested.

“Go. Find the partner, the Russian. He's gotta be neck-deep in this also” The man told them.

“You're dead in here” Sarah stated.

“Go! Please. I won't be the bastard who brings metal down on the Connors, so just go” The man sighed, as Sarah stood up.

“Wait…you can’t be serious? We can’t leave him here!” Kat insisted.

“We can’t get him out either” Sarah replied.

“You're prettier than your picture” The man piped up, surprising them both.

“Picture?” Sarah questioned.

“Yeah, it's actually how I clocked you. My brother carried your snap for luck” The man admitted.

“Who's your brother?” Sarah couldn’t help but ask.

“What does it matter? You don't know the Reese boys, and you never will” He mumbled.

“Reese boys?” Sarah said, frozen in place.

“Derek Reese. Brother's Kyle” He exclaimed, as both their eyes widened.

* * *

 

“So, are we going to talk about it?” Kat questioned, as they got back to the car.

“Talk about what?” Sarah tried to dismiss.

“The fact that he’s never met me. That Cameron didn’t know me either…I’m not there in the future. I can only think of one reason why I wouldn’t be…” Kat trailed off.

“Don’t think like that” Sarah shook her head.

“How can I not? And it’s not like I’d have died recently either if Cameron didn’t know me. I…I must have been dead for a long time” Kat explained.

“So have I. But we can change that future, that’s what we’re doing here” Sarah insisted.

“If something happens to me-” Kat started, but Sarah cut her off.

“Nothing is going to happen to you! I’m going to keep you safe, just like I always have” Sarah informed her, as Kat frowned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story! Please leave a comment if you want me to continue this story:)


End file.
